With emergence and growth of crowdsourcing technology, a large number of remote workers are being lured towards crowdsourcing platforms, as the crowdsourcing platforms offer a part-time employment opportunity and provide a secondary source of income. Further, in many developing countries, an increasing number of remote workers may earn a significant portion of their monthly income by attempting crowdsourced tasks. Most of the crowdsourcing tasks may require data entry from the remote workers. However, the remote workers may not be adequately skilled at typing which may hamper their productivity and lower their motivation level. Hence, there is a need to explore other means for data entry.